(FF - YunJae ) MORE THAN ONESHOOT
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang deketektif, dia berpura-pura mendekati Jung Yunho - orang terdekat dari ketua gengster. Memang, apasih rencana Jaejoong? apapkah dia berhasil dengan rencananya itu?


Title : More than Oneshoot

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of 1

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Fluff – Yaoi

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Kalau FF kali ini terinspirasi dari MV B.A.P - Oneshoot and drama nice guy – Soo Jong Ki. Kalau banyak kesamaannya, tolong dimaklumin ya, lagi g ada ide ini… kekekek

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

Dor~

Dor~

"ANGKAT TANGANMU!" bentak seorang polisi.

Yunho seketika membeku, setelah menembaki para polisi dangan membabi buta hingga banyak dari polisi tersebut yang berjatuhan. Perlahan, Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanpa melepaskan senjata api dalam genggamannya. Dilihatnya, dirinya sudah dikepung. Rekan-rekannya bahkan bisa dibilang bos-nya, telah berhasil diringkus. Ia sendirian sekarang.

"Buang senjata itu, CEPAT!" perintah salah satu polisi yang mengepung Yunho.

Sret~

Yunho pun melempar senjatanya dengan kasar.

Sret~

Satu langkah kaki para petugas mulai bergerak untuk menyergap Jung Yunho – orang terdekat Jung Eunjae yang seorang bandar narkoba dan gengster yang cukup meresahkan di Seoul.

"Ah!" rintih Yunho mendadak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan garakan tiba-tiba ini membuat reflek para polisi untuk mengaktifkan senjata mereka.

"JANGAN!" teriak Jaejoong langsung menerobos posisi melingkar yang dibuat para polisi untuk mengepung Yunho. Dengan tanpa rasa takut dan tak peduli apapun. Ia langsung memeluk Jung Yunho tanpa ragu lagi. Jika saja ia terlambat satu detik saja, mungkin kini sudah ada peluru yang bersarang di tubuh Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu. Cepat menyingkir!" perintah komandan Jaejoong, yang juga ikut mengepung Yunho. Yeah, Jaejoong adalah seorang detektif yang juga terlibat dalam rencana besar penyergapan gengster pimpinan Jung EunJae yang selama ini selalu dapat lolos dari upaya penyergapan polisi.

"Aaahhh!" rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Yunho semakin keras dan jelas menunjukkan kesakitan yang kini dirasakan pria bermata musang itu.

Jaejoong semakin deras meneteskan airmata dari mata indahnya. Perasaanya terasa hancur setiap kali Yunho kesakitan seperti ini, setiap kali penyakit prosopagnosia yang di derita Yunho kambuh. Ia benar-benar mengutuk penyakit yang menyerang bagian otak Yunho ini, ia juga membenci Yunho yang keras kepala menolak untuk dioperasi demi kesembuhan penyakitnya ini. Yunho selalu menggunakan alasan klasik untuk menolak anjuran Jaejoong tersebut, secara halus.

Jika ia dioperasi, mungkin ia akan sembuh, namun ia tidak akan bisa ingat lagi pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya dan orang yang ia cintai – Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin seperti itu, dan ia juga tidak ingin banyak menyusahkan EunJae lagi.

Dalam tangisnya, Jaejoong berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Tapi secara tak terduga Yunho malah meronta – menolak pelukan Jaejoong, meski sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"Sandiwara apalagi yang sedang kau perankan ini, Kim Jaejoong," ucap Yunho dengan suara berat dan bersusah payah.

Jaejoong tak peduli, ia tetap beruasaha untuk memeluk Yunho. Ia tahu, seperti ini dapat sedikit membantu Yunho mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada bajingan itu, Kim Jaejoong!" teriak salah satu rekan Jaejoong yang juga berada disitu.

**-Flash Back-**

"Aku bersedia untuk menjadi mata-mata dalam misi ini. Kalau Jung Enjae mudah curiga, maka aku akan mendekati orang terdekatnya Jung Enjae, Jung Yunho. Aku akan bisa naik pangkat jika aku berhasil dalam misi ini." Kata Jaejoong pada komandannya dan di depan rekan satu timnya, dengan tegas dan sangat yakin.

# # # #

_5 bulan kemudian…._

"Yunho-ah, apakah selamanya kau akan hidup ini? Tidakah aku ingin sebuah kehidupan yang baru dari pada seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah menyimpan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Tanpa merasa malu atau canggung pada sopir taxi yang akan membawa mereka ke markas EunJae. Hari ini kelompok gengster tersebut akan melakukan transaksi narkoba dalam jumlah yang besar. Yang tak pernah mereka ketahui jika itu semua adalah jebakan polisi untuk dapat meringkus mereka.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong terus menangis karena sangat takut. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho. Yeah, ini memang diluar kendali Jaejoong. Niatan mendekati Yunho untuk memata-matai kelompok gengster, malah membuat Jaejoong terjebak cinta disana. Ia mencintai Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Yunho. Dan meremasnya lembut. Untuk mengendalikan emosinya agar tak menjatuhkan airmata sekarang.

"Jika aku bisa, aku juga ingin melakukannya, Joongie. Aku ingin hidup dengan damai di sebuah desa, membangun rumah yang sederhana, kemudian hidup bahagia bersamamu disana. Aku juga ingin sekali hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi Tuan EunJae telah sangat baik memungutku dari jalan. Lalu dia memberiku nama Jung Yunho dan menganggapku seperti anaknya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku berhutang nyawa dan segalanya padanya," tutur Yunho panjang lebar.

_Damn_. Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia membenci ini, ia mengutuk pada takdir yang menyerahkan Yunho pada seorang bajingan dan ketua gengster. Yunho selalu dibayangi bahaya kemanapun dirinya pergi. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri seorang Jung EunJae dan menjalani kehidupan sosial yang normal. Jika takdir itu bisa dibunuh, rasanya ingin sekali Jaejoong membunuhnya dan mencabik-cabik habis takdir kejam itu.

**-End Flashback-**

"Pergi kau pembohong, JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU LAGI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Yunho sebari terus melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong. Walau sesekali ia masih merintih. Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya semakin menggila saja.

Para polisi mulai bergerak untuk menyergap Yunho, namun sang komandan menahan mereka. Para polisi itu pun lantas melihat serius pada komandan mereka seolah meminta penjelasan. Sang komandan pun seperti memberi kode dengan menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat pada Jaejoong. Komandan yang telah berusia paruh baya dan memliki rencana untuk pensiun dari kepolisian tahun depan itu, mulai mencoba mengerti perasaan Jaejoong. Ia yakin Jaejoong dapat mengatasi semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah. Aku ingin melindungimu," ujar Jaejoong masih berusaha melawan perlawanan dari Yunho.

"Pembohong!"

"_Aniya_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jung Yunho."

"AAKKKHHH….!" Mendadak Yunho berteriak sangat kencang sambil menjambak keras rambutnya sendiri. Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, Yunho sempat kejang dalam beberapa detik.

"YUNHO-AH…!" teriak Jaejoong dengan histeris.

Para polisi lantas benar-benar bergerak. Mereka mengamankan Yunho, sementara sang komandan memegangi Jaejoong agar tak menghalangi proses peringkusan ini.

"Yunho tidak bersalah, Komandan. Dia tidak pernah mencuri ataupun melukai siapapun. Dia hanya berusaha melindungi Jung EunJae. Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak, Yunho selalu mencuri kesempatan dari EunJae untuk mengajar anak-anak jalanan. Jangan hukum Jung Yunho, dia orang baik." Rancau Jaejoong, tentu dengan masih uraian airmata yang menemaninya.

# # # # # #

_Gwangju, 7 tahun kemudian… _

P.O.V Kim Jaejoong

Menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang baru. Aku telah berjanji kepada Tuhan seperti itu. Aku berusaha menghapus semua memori buruk tujuh tahun lalu. Tepatnya setelah aku dipecat dari kepolisian karena melanggar peraturan yaitu berusaha melindungi seorang buronan. Lantas aku pindah ke Gwangju dan memilih tinggal di sebuah desa yang menurutku cukup nyaman dan damai. Seperti mimpi Yunho yang ingin hidup bahagia di sebuah desa dengan tenang.

Yunho, Jung Yunho. Tentang beruang mesum ini, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Setelah kejadian itu, komandan dan para polisi lain melarangku untuk menemui Yunho. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kupikir mereka takut aku akan melarikan Yunho dari penjara.

Tapi itu semua sebelum lima bulan yang lalu.

Aku harus banyak berterima kasih pada komandan. Ah, tidak, lebih tepat jika aku menyebutnya mantan komandanku karena dia benar-benar pensiun ditahun berikutnya. Dia banyak membantuku dan Yunho. Dia terus membantu selama proses hukum Yunho berjalan dan berhasil membuktikan jika Yunho tidak terlibat dalam serangkaian kekerasan yang dilakukan Jung EunJae. Yunho hanya mengabdi layaknya seorang ajudan yang hanya menjaga keselamatan EunJae saat sedang transaksi. Justru EunJae sebelum melakukan transaksi jebakan itu, sempat memintaku untuk menjaga Yunho karena saat itu penyakit Yunho baru saja kambuh dan Yunho belum sempat meminum obatnya. Yunho hanya terjerat dimana ia berusaha melindungi sebuah kejahatan dan dipenjara selama 4 tahun.

Komandanku – Paman Choi merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Ia lantas mengajak Yunho pindah ke Amerika dan membiayai operasi untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Yunho yang kian parah.

Yunho memulai hidup barunya dari Amerika dan kuliah melanjutkan kembali S2-nya disana. Yang tak pernah aku dan Paman Choi sangka, entah kenapa mendadak lima bulan yang lalu Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan masih diluar dugaan kami, Yunho memilih untuk hidup di Gwangju juga. Padahal aku dan Paman Choi tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada Yunho tentang pertemanan kami. Aku hanya ingin Yunho memulai lagi hidup yang benar-benar baru. Ia tak perlu mengingat orang-orang yang dikenalnya dimasa lalu, juga… orang yang pernah ia cintai sekaligus mengewakannya.

Meskipun berat, tapi Kim Jaejoong telah memutuskannya.

Dia menjadi guru SMA di dekat tempat tinggalku. Setiap makan siang setelah pulang dari mengajar ia selalu mampir ke restoran yang ku mulai ku kelola satu tahun setelah menetap disini. Tapi menyebalkan, karena Yunho selalu datang bersama murid-murid perempuannya yang tergila-gila padanya. Yeah, aku dengar Yunho memang menjadi idola di SMA itu, tidak hanya para guru tapi juga para murid. Huh.

"Oppa, kenapa kau memandangi kami seperti itu?"

Aku agak tersentak. Seorang gadis berseragam SMA bertanya padaku, dan membangunkanku dari pikiran panjangku. Mataku langsung melihat serius padanya, dan…. dua temannya yang duduk di sebelah seorang pria – guru mereka. Dan pria itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"Aish," gumamku. Lalu aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Brak~

Aku menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras.

"Yak! Oppa! Kau mengejutkan kami!" protes gadis tadi padaku, dengan berseru dan berdiri.

Jantungku mendadak berdebar menggila, karena mata musang Yunho juga sedang menatapku seperti teman-teman gadis ini. Aku melirik padanya. Demi Tuhan, dia bertambah tampan setiap harinya.

"Oppa, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jung Songsaenim," celetuk gadis tadi.

Mata musang itu melebar – melihat padaku lebih serius. Oh, Tuhan, rasanya tubuh ini seperti meleleh. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi jantungku juga akan melompat keluar.

"Oppa!" seru gadis itu, yang membuat mataku jadi melepaskan sosok Yunho untuk beralih padanya.

"Yak! Kau bicara apa, bocah." Marahku pada gadis itu, sambil berdecak pinggang. Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura. Aku tidak suka orang lain mendekati Yunho-ku.

"Oppa tidak usah menutup-nutupinya lagi dari kami. Kami sudah sering memperhatikanmu, Oppa. Kau selalu memperhatikan Jung Songsaenim setiap kali dia makan disini. Dan kau selalu berusaha mengusir kami dari sisi Jung Songsaenim. Aish, benar-benar memalukan."

_Shit_. Gadis ini, benar-benar mempermainkan emosiku. Aku dipermalukan oleh anak SMA di depan Yunho? Padahal selama ini aku selalu berusaha terlihat sempurna di depan Yunho. Ini gila.

Sret~

Yunho mendadak berdiri, dan menaruh buku yang dibacanya tadi ke meja. Dia lalu menghadap kepadaku. Ya, Tuhan… dapatkah Kau membuat bumi ini menelanku sekarang? Aku akan mati!

"Benar seperti itu, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Yunho padaku. Ia memang telah tahu namaku, karena setiap pengunjung restoranku pasti tahu namaku. Entah dari mana mereka tahu. Atau mungkin karena aku terkenal di lingkungan tempat tinggalku. Yeah, memang diantara restoran yang berdiri di lingkunganku, restoranku yang paling ramai.

"Ya, ya, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai pria tampan sepertimu, Yunho-ssi." Jawabku cepat-cepat karena sangat gugup. Dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. _Damn_. Hancur semua _imej_ yang kubangun dengan sangat sempurna di depan Yunho.

"Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya masih tampak tenang.

"Besar, sangat besar. Yang jelas lebih besar dari pada rasa suka dari _fans-fans_mu."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Yunho bertanya lagi.

"Sudah sangat lama."

"Kapan itu?"

"Kubilang sudah sangat lama. Aish, ini sudah cukup memalukan."

Sret~

Aku pun lantas berjalan meninggalkan tempat Yunho duduk dengan ketiga muridnya. Jujur, aku merasa seperti tidak tahu diri berkata seperti itu pada Yunho. Mengungkapkan perasaan kepada orang lain, memang tidak ada salahnya. Masalahnya, aku dan Yunho belum berteman yang sebenarnya apalagi untuk dekat dengannya. Jika setelah ini Yunho akan membenciku dak tidak mau makan di tempatku lagi… lebih baik aku mati saja.

~End P.O.V Jaejoong

# # # # #

P.O.V Yunho

Aku lebih merapatkan jaket tebal yang ku kenakan. Aku tidak peduli pada dinginnya hembusan angin dan salju yang turun, terus menyerang tubuhku tanpa ampun. Aku tetap akan berdiri disini, di taman dekat sekolah tempatku mengajar, demi menunggu seseorang yang kucintai.

Yeah, aku mencintainya dan sangat mencintainya. Meski aku tidak yakin dia juga mencintaiku.

Jika kau bertanya alasan aku mencintainya. Aku tak akan menjawabnya, karena aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku mencintainya seperti ini. Aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat aku tidak tahu jalan dari rumahku menuju sekolah. Dia berbaik hati mengantarkanku ke sekolah tempatku bekerja. Senyumannya dan mata indahnya, entah kenapa membuat hatiku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu melewati rumahnya ketika aku berangkat mengajar. Padahal ada jalan lain yang lebih dekat jaraknya dari rumahku ke sekolah, hanya demi berharap dapat melihat wajah indahnya dipagi hari yang indah.

Aku selalu berusaha tampil keren di hadapannya.

Aku sengaja membawa beberapa muridku setiap kali aku datang untuk makan siang di restorannya. Dan membuat keributan sedikit di sana. Hanya agar dia mau melihat padaku.

Aku… benar-benar seperti orang gila karena mencintainya.

"Apakah salju berhenti turun sekarang?" gumamku. Butiran-butiran salju yang sedari tadi membenturkan diri mereka pada tubuhku, sekarang sudah berhenti. Tapi aneh, di depanku aku masih dapat melihat turunnya salju yang agak deras.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, karena diatasku sudah ada payung berwarna merah yang memayungiku. Lantas aku menoleh ke samping. Aku agak tersentak dalam beberapa saat.

Sosok cantik yang membuatku gila selama lima bulan ini, benar-benar datang dan kini, sedang memegang payung yang memayungiku. Kim Jaejoong, benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi siang. Senyuman manis yang terukir dari bibir _cherry_-nya, dengan ajaib membuat jiwa dan tubuhku terasa menghangat. Padahal sekarang angin berhembus cukup kencang.

Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kaki lebih mendekatinya. Entah siapa yang mengendalikan diriku sekarang, tangan kiriku seperti begerak sendiri memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ia sempat sedikit tersentak. Tangan kananku tergerak untuk memegangi belakang kepala Jaejoong.

Dan sepertinya setan telah memenangi atas kendali diriku. Aku mulai menggerakkan kepalaku mendekati wajah Jaejoong, untuk dapat bibirku meraih bibir _cherry_ pria cantik nan indah di hadapanku ini.

~ End P.O.V Yunho

P.O.V Author

Chu~

Bibir Yunho berhasil mendapatkan bibir Jaejoong. Dan lalu melumat bibir atas Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mata besar Jaejoong yang sempat membulat perlahan terpejam. Ia melepaskan payung yang dipegangnya sedari tadi dan beralih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

Jaejoong menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Yunho – lumatan serta sesapan pada bibirnya yang semakin lama semakin menuntut. Lidah Yunho mengetuk bibir Jaejoong – meminta pria cantik ini untuk membuka mulutnya.

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong menuruti Yunho, dan dengan senang hati pula membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Cinta seperti inilah yang sudah sangat lama Jaejoong dambakan. Diawali dengan rasa suka yang benar-benar tumbuh dari hati, kemudian melakukan kencang seperti kebanyakan orang. Cinta yang tanpa kebohongan ataupun bahaya yang selalu mengelilingi. Cinta yang bukan sekedar _oneshoot._

Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin larut dengan ciuman mereka. Rasa hangat yang tersalur kepada tubuh mereka, seolah sangat kuat dan berhasil mengalahkan rasa dingin dari angin dan salju. Mereka tetap berciuman seperti ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**~Flashback~ **

Setelah Yunho dan ketiga muridnya pergi, Jaejoong berjalan ke tempat keempatnya duduk tadi. Dengan penuh rasa sebal, Jaejoong membersihkan meja tersebut. Namun secara tak sengaja ia melihat secarik kertas tertinggal di sana. Ia lantas mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut.

_Kau selalu nampak indah dengan senyum dan tatapan lembut yang selalu kau nampakkan setiap kali kita berjumpa._

_Bahkan hatiku langsung memuja keindahanmu di pertemuan pertama kita._

_Jika kau benar-benar serius ucapanmu, datanglah malam ini di taman dekat sekolah._

_Aku disana akan menunggumu_

_**-Jung Yunho- **_

**-End Flashback-**

~THE END~

Hehehe.. geje yah… aku ga bisa romantis. Adakah yang mau mengajariku?

#plak

Maap juga untuk yang pov orang pertama yang kacau, aku kesulitan menggunakan pov orang pertama dan sedang mencobanya. Jadi mohon kritiknya kekekek

Dan maap endingnya benar2 mirip ending nice guy, aku lagi tergila2 dengan ending drama yang satu itu.


End file.
